Roses Intertwined
by Deltahalo241
Summary: Ib meets a girl about her age in the Gallery, they quickly become friends and when it's time to leave. Neither will expect a sudden reunion. AU (no Fabricated World) features some light Shoujo ai.


Ib had been wandering around the Guertena exhibit for a while now looking at all of the sculptures and paintings, they inspired her. When she grew up she wanted to be a painter even better then Guertena had been!

She was just passing her favourite piece in the museum, a sculpture known as 'Embodiment of Spirit' which was a large red rose. Just then she bumped into something and with an 'oof' the two bodies fell to the floor.

Ib looked up and saw a blonde haired girl sitting in front of her, the girl looked up as well and smiled at Ib. Ib felt a faint heat spread across her cheeks before she stood up and quickly apologised to the girl.

"It's alright" responded the girl much to Ibs surprise; she asked the girl if she was sure that she was fine.

"I told you its fine!" the girl said again "My name is Mary" she said "What's yours?" Mary asked. Ib was surprised at how talkative Mary was but quickly supplied her own name. She thought it would be nice to have a friend, seeing as she didn't have any where she lived.

"Ib, that's a cute name!" Mary spoke again, startling Ib; did she really think Ibs name was cute? But Ib herself had never thought that before, she just felt that she was average.

"Ah Ib, there you are!" came a voice from down the hall. Both Mary and Ib turned to see a woman approaching them. "Your father and I were getting ready to leave; we just needed to find you." Ib nodded her head in understanding and then said goodbye to Mary.

"So who was your friend earlier" spoke Ibs mother as they got into the car, ready to go home. Ib explained the circumstances under which they met while her mother listened eagerly, happy that her daughter was making friends.

"Ah yes speaking of which" spoke Ibs father from the drivers seat "we were planning to have this conversation a little later but Ib, how would you feel if you got a sister?" he asked. Ib smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

With the decision made Ibs father drove towards the orphanage and Ib looked forward to meeting whoever her sister might be.

After about an hour of driving Ib and her parents finally made it to the orphanage, it seemed to loom over them and overall gave off a haunting vibe. Slowly Ib made her way into the building, her parents by her side.

"Excuse me" spoke her mother to the woman at reception "we would like to adopt a child please" she asked, hoping that the woman would find them suitable.

"The kids are in the back" responded the woman bluntly "Take a look, if I see you try anything funny then you can forget laying your hands on one of these children" she stated.

Slowly the family made their way into the back of the building, there were several rooms leading off of a main hallway. Ib noticed that some of the rooms were bedrooms while another was a cafeteria and another was a playroom.

Ib noted that there were many kids currently situated in the play room. "Ah, these must be the kids up for adoption!" spoke her father from behind her.

"Of course they are!" responded her mother "what other kids would be here!" Ib chuckled slightly at her parents exchange in words before looking across the kids playing in the room, she wasn't sure who she wanted as a sister or even sibling but that was soon chosen for her as she was suddenly spun around into a hug.

"IIIIBBBBB!" came a call from just over Ibs shoulder; the person hugging Ib pulled away and revealed herself. Ib was shocked, standing in front of her was Mary, from the gallery.

Ib inquired if Mary was also here looking for a sister however when she asked Marys' expression turned to one of sadness.

"No" she said as she looked at the floor "I live here" she finally finished. Ib looked sad, she had just upset the first friend that she had made in her life. Hesitantly Ib put her arms around Mary in order to try and cheer her up.

"Well, looks like we found a sister for Ib!" says Ibs mother as she chanced upon the two girls hugging "let's go and get everything sorted out huh dear" she said as she and Ibs father left for the front desk.

The woman at the front desk looked up at the parents after signing the relevant forms. "So Mary huh" she says as she takes a sip of coffee from a cup sitting just to her right.

"Yes, why is that a problem?" asked Ibs mother as she mentally prepared herself to undergo the necessary checks to see if they lived in a good enough home.

"Not at all" responded the woman "it's just, she's never had many friends. The ones she does have either left or just stopped talking to her. You are the first people to actually thing about adopting Mary, no-one knows why but Mary is the only child to have never been considered for Adoption before" The woman finished her story and Ibs mother considered why that would happen.

"Well not anymore!" she said in a light tone "we would like to adopt Mary please" she asked.

Ib was still hugging Mary, the warmth she let off was comforting and she had calmed down a lot by now. She was just thinking of letting go when her mother appeared from around the corner.

"Ib, come on sweetie we need to go now" said her mother in a friendly tone. Ib was confused, weren't they supposed to be looking for a Sister for her? She she asked about this and her mother gladly responded.

"We've found you a sister Ib, so we can go now" she said. Ib was mortified, she could feel Mary begin to tear up again and instead of the happiness that she thought she would feel at the prospect of a sister, she felt only sadness. As much as she wanted a sister, she didn't want to leave Mary behind. Ib enquired where her new sister was, she wasn't sure why. She just felt that she needed to see her new sister before judging her.

"Why you're hugging her silly!" responded her mother happily. Ibs eyes widened and Marys sobs stopped, both turned to look at their mother.

"Really?!" asked Mary as she took a few steps forward. Her mother simply nodded and soon Mary had taken off down the hall, straight into her mother arms.

"So let's go home shall we?" asked the girls mother as they walked towards the exit.

"Yeah!" exclaimed both girls as the enveloped each other in another hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if you guys want me to add more to this story! Also a challenge to other Ib writers out there, I challenge you to write an Ib x Mary story! It can be about whatever and however long you want. So long as Ib x Mary is the main pairing.<strong>


End file.
